civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Protectorate (Oliver Cromwell)
The Protectorate led by Oliver Cromwell is a custom civilization by ryanjames, with contributions from DJSHenninger, Viregel, and JFD. This mod requires Gods and Kings. It does not replace Elizabeth's England. Overview 'The Protectorate' The protectorate was created as a result of the English civil war, a new republic led by Oliver Cromwell, Lord protector. The events leading upto the civil war are quite complicated, but all centre around King Charles I. Ascending to the throne in 1625, Charles' absolutist tendecies and belief in his own infallibility led him to dissolve parliament in 1629, with no intention of restoring it. It was only in 1640, after what was known as the 11 years tyranny that charles recalled parliament to fund a war against Scotland. Parliament, angry at the authoritarian rule and tax innovations of Charles launched a series of attacks on his prerogative, restricting his power and impeaching his advisors. After a series of tense debates, Charles attempted a coup known as the arrest of the 5 members, however it was unsuccessful and he was expulsed from London by an angry mob, the country was on the verge of civil war! 'Oliver Cromwell' Oliver Cromwell was Lord Protector of England, Ireland and Scotland from 1599-1658. A zealot, he believed in providence, that God set out his plan so that just men could express his will. He increasingly believed that he was a servant of God, but rather than lose touch will reality it made him an extremely decisive and in some ways noble figure. Though he is often portrayed as Dictorial and strict, he was actually a compassionate man who offered protection to religious sects believing that no man could truly know God. 'Dawn of Man' We salute you Oliver Cromwell, Lord Protector of England, Ireland and Scotland. You lead the British Isles as a unified protectorate, a mighty nation that won respect and fear from all the nations of Europe. A pious and humble man, you spent much of your life in relative obscurity until civil war broke out between King Charles I of England and his parliament. Despite no previous military experience, you distinguished yourself as brilliant cavalry commander at the battles of Marston Moor and Naseby, eventually culminating in the creation of the New model Army, England’s first national armed force. After the civil war you stood as representative of grievances of the army, and as a symbol of religious toleration which led you to purge parliament and instigate the execution of the treacherous king. You later went on to establish yourself as Lord Protector of England. Under your rule, the British Isles, England especially experienced great religious and social reform, ending decades of anarchy and bringing unity to the land once more. Oh Divine instrument of providence, the people of England are oppressed once more and have fallen from God’s favour. Will you rescue the nation from tyranny and dithering politicians? Or will you secure your legacy as a master tactician? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Oliver Cromwell, Lord protector of the English people. Long live Parliament! Long live the Republic! Introduction: Greetings to thee, I am Oliver Cromwell, and we are Englishmen, that is one good fact. Introduction: It is divine providence that we should meet. Tell me, do you put your trust in God? Defeat: I need pity. I know what I feel. Great place and business in the world is not worth looking after. Defeat: I believed myself to be a divine instrument, but it appears the lord has favoured others. Or perhaps he is waiting for the right moment to strike ye down. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'New Model and Self Denying Ordinances' The Army is in a terribly disorganised state, led by foolish gentry politicians. Perhaps we should pass reform to create a single, national force, aswell as purge our commanders and replace them with true soldiers! Apart from, of course, yourself, Cromwell. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Protectorate *May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era *May only be enacted once Costs: *400 Gold *2 Magistrates *Unit maintenance cost increased by 5% Rewards: *A free General appears near the Capital *Units gain Experience 50% faster 'Institute rule of the Major Generals' Unfortunately a civilian government does not seem to be functioning well, the army proposes that England should be divided into 11 military districts. Along with that, trivial things such as alehouses and Christmas should be banned to create a Godly nation! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Protectorate *May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era *May only be enacted once Costs: *200 Gold *300 Culture *1 Magistrate Rewards: *+25% Faith 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people now refuse to celebrate Christmas and are buying your capotains. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List *ryanjames: Author *DJSHenninger: Art, Lua, debugging *Viregel: Mapwork, debugging *JFD: Debugging *zwei833: Ironside model *bernie14: Ironside model *Frank Cordell: Music (from the 1970 film Cromwell) Category:All Civilizations Category:Ryanjames Category:Central Cultures Category:England Category:United Kingdom